fableroadfandomcom-20200214-history
Travor Regalane Velinore
"I don't see how that resolves the problem. This is politics, you see." Travor Regalane, or Trakkish Fariel, the Young Fie, or the Burning Wolf is the head of a band of outlaws and rebels, named the Sargins. In the Second Book of History, he is twenty-four years old, and lives as the adopted son of ex-knight Reon Fariel. He is also very good with all types of metal weapons, from guns to swords to boomerangs. Although he claims to not know any magic, it seems that he is magically endowed. Personality Crude, brash, and arrogant at times, but can also be a perfect gentleman. Strong-willed, sly and hot headed. History Arc 1 of Book 2/ Legends Son of the Princess Royal and Sir Varius Regalane, a rebellious knight. His father was executed and his mother died when he was five. He was then taken into the care of Reon Fariel, a retired knight who fought alongside Travor's father, but was able to evade execution. Travor lives in the Sargins Inn with his adopted father and his "brothers"- a couple of street urchins, until he met Kadeia and stole the stone Hellingdrowe from her. He greatly despises monarchs, but has developed a soft-side for KD and her brother Waeke. After having Hellingdrowe stolen from him by one of his "brothers", he scours the land for clues, and ends up in the Spines of Knowledge, where he encounters and fights with Strome Aenore, whose capabilities are on par with his. Later, Aenore joined him in his quest. He started a revolution against the Velinorean monarchs and the Amythase. He was able to successfully defeat them and crowned himself King of Velinore. Arc 2 of Book 2 King Travor marries the Princess Kadeia of Velekand, but she dies after their marriage due to malicious magic. After that event, he leaves the kingdom on the hands of Strome, who he has appointed Royal Adviser, and searches for the item that could raise her from the dead. On his travels, he meets the "BroomStick Woman", who agrees to raise her from the dead. The "BroomStick Woman" succeeds, but Kadeia develops amnesia, and could not remember him despite any of his efforts. Meanwhile, his kingdom was in terror and he had nothing to do but to return to his responsibilities, taking Kadeia with him despite the "BroomStick Woman" telling him not to. He sees a growing confusion in her actions, and found out that she was semi-possessed, not by a spirit or an entity, but by magic. Later on he finds out that the Amythase he thought was dead, was, in fact, still alive and was controlling her using the Hellingdrowe. He scouts for the Amythase, fights him, wins, but gets severely wounded at the end and was on the border of death. However, he was saved by Kadeia, who has returned to her senses, when she split her soul in half and gave him one part of it. Relationships KD (Kadeia) Friend and lover. The one he shared a life with. His Queen. :p Cheesy naman. Strome His rival and friend. Later becomes his adviser and kingdom administrator. Leaves his position after 7 years but still remains friends. Berune Great-great-great-greatnth so on and so forth grandson. (Meaning his descendant) Waeke Brother-in-law. :P Reon Fariel Foster father. Amira Fariel Foster father's sister. Real Mother's sister-in-law King Deimtrovr II Grandfather. Nemesis. Amythase Enemies. Appearance Hair: Is disshelved. Semi-wild, and semi-wavy. Black hair. Eyes: Black or dark brown. Clothes: Option 1:Usually wearing a loose long brown sleeveless vest over a black long-sleeved tee. The end of the vest usually reaches his kneecaps. He also wears not-so-short shorts and black boots. Option 2: A more regal wear, An unbuttoned intricately-designed red and white (or gold) coat with silver/gold chains that hang from his left shoulder and reaches his right torso. Below the coat is a plain white buttoned shirt. Loose black or white pants. Black monk shoes (Shoes with buckles). Weapon: Anything he can get his hands on. Or the blades Vontrimmugr. His style is strong, sleek, and complex. Trivia I drafted the idea of him when I was 8 or something like that. He was my first OC. The first name I got from him came the words "Trash" and "Akkkkkk,,! (Be that a word. :p). Don't make fun of me, I know I was horrid. I call him Tra, you can too. Everyone does. :p IN SIDE B, I ship him with Strome. IN FUTURE AU, he's a politician's son. Comments by Creator Meh still wants art of him. Roleplay: Open/Closed Relationships: Open/Closed (friends only~) Category:Original Characters